verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ku Klux Klan
Der Ku-Klux-Klan (abgekürzt KKK) ist ein noch heute bestehender, rassistischer Geheimbund in den Südstaaten der USA. Er nennt sich selbst "The Knights of the Ku Klux Klan". Es gibt enge Verbindungen des Klans zu anderen rassistischen Gruppierungen, wie zum Beispiel der "World Church of the Creator", einer Glaubensgemeinschaft, die in der Vergangenheit u. a. durch die Verbreitung rassistischer Computerspiele über das Internet aufgefallen ist. In den letzten Jahren ist in Großbritannien eine Zweigorganisation entstanden, aber dieser britische Ku Klux Klan ist lediglich eine kleine Bewegung ohne spürbaren Einfluss. right| Etymologie Der Name Ku Klux Klan kommt von kyklos, dem griechischen Wort für Kreis - das entsprechende englische Wort "circle" kann im Englischen auch für einen geheimen Zusammenschluss, einen "Zirkel" von Eingeweihten, stehen. Das Wort wurde in zwei Silben getrennt. Da alle Gründungsmitglieder schottischer Abstammung waren, wurde Clan hinzugefügt, der Alliteration wegen aber mit K geschrieben. Nach einer anderen Theorie ist der Name Ku Klux Klan dem Geräusch beim Spannen eines Gewehrhahnes nachempfunden. Eine weitere Theorie vermutet, dass der Name vom lateinischen Wort lux (Licht) abgeleitet worden war. Geschichte Der Klan der Wiederaufbauzeit Gründungen Der ursprüngliche Ku-Klux-Klan wurde am 24. Dezember 1865 in Pulaski, Tennessee, gegründet. Die Gründer waren sechs Offiziere der im amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg unterlegenen Südstaaten. Namentlich: Calvin E. Jones, John B. Kennedy, Frank O. Mc Cord, John C. Lester, Richard R. Reed, James R. Crowe Dass Albert Pike zu den Gründern gehörte ist also offensichtlich ein Produkt der antifreimaurerischen Propaganda. Dieser ursprüngliche Klan hatte keine politische Zielsetzung. Eine politische Dimension bekam der Klan erst, als man erkannte, dass sich vor allem die abergläubischen ehemaligen Sklaven von den nächtlichen Ausritten einschüchtern ließen. Schon bald erhielt der Klan Zustrom aus dem ganzen Süden der USA. Bundeskongress in Nashville 1867 Den Gründungsmitgliedern entglitt bald die Führung des Klans. Um die zahlreichen Ortsgruppen als gemeinsame Organisation zusammenzufassen und unter einheitliche Führung zu stellen, organisierte man Anfang 1867 in Nashville, Tennessee, einen Bundeskongress des KKK. Auf dieser Versammlung gab man sich eine Verfassung und wählte den Ex-Südstaatengeneral Nathan Bedford Forrest zum ersten "Großen Hexenmeister" des Ku-Klux-Klans. Die tatsächliche Macht Forrests war aber mehr symbolischer Natur, da die einzelnen Klangruppen weiterhin unabhängig voneinander operierten. In jener Zeit hatte der Klan nach ungefähren Schätzungen etwa eine halbe Million aktiver Mitglieder und unzählige Sympathisanten im gesamten Süden. Jener Klan der Rekonstruktionszeit hinderte die Schwarzen an der Wahrnehmung und Ausübung ihrer damals neu erworbenen Bürgerrechte. Das geschah mittels Einschüchterung, Brandstiftung, körperlicher Gewalt, Entführung und Mord. Er richtete sich jedoch nicht bloß gegen die ehemaligen Sklaven; Opfer des Klans wurden auch die sogenannten "scalawags" (englisch für ein im Wachstum zurückgebliebenes Tier, im Südstaaten-Slang für Kollaborateure mit den Yankees, Kriegsgewinnler und Bürgerrechtsaktivisten), Mitglieder der Republikanischen Partei und der Yankee-Besatzungsarmee und ihrer Administration ("carpetbaggers"). Auflösung 1871 Nach Erlassung der sogenannten "Ku-Klux-Acts", einer Gesetzesreihe, die die Terrorakte im Süden eindämmen sollte, und einem gescheiterten Versuch der Bundesführung, unter Nathan Bedford Forrest die Klan-Mitglieder zur Räson zu bringen, löste jener den Klan 1871 offiziell auf. Doch bei der Auflösung wurde klar, wie gering die tatsächliche Macht des "Großen Hexenmeisters" war: Nur in Arkansas und Tennessee wurde seinem Befehl Folge geleistet, vor allem in Alabama, Georgia, Mississippi, North- und South Carolina stiegen die Gewaltdelikte sogar an. Politische Bedeutung und tatsächliches Ende Der Klan verschwand erst allmählich, jedoch nicht aufgrund öffentlichen Druckes, sondern weil er im Grunde genommen seine politischen Ziele erreicht und sich damit selbst überholt hatte: 1874 hatten die Demokraten wieder die Mehrheit im Repräsentantenhaus erhalten, zwei Jahre später war ihre de facto-Alleinherrschaft im Süden wieder hergestellt. Trotz allem wird die tatsächliche politische Macht des KKK der Rekonstruktionszeit heute oftmals überschätzt. Er war niemals auch nur annähernd in der Lage, die Vorkriegszustände wieder herzustellen, weder auf politischem Weg, noch auf der Basis von Terrorübergriffen. Der Klan im 20. Jahrhundert Die Wiedergeburt 1915 Am 8. Januar 1915 hatte in Los Angeles David Griffiths epischer Film "The Birth of a Nation" Premiere. Die auf dem pro-Klan eingestellten Buch "The Clansmen" von Thomas Dixon basierende Liebesgeschichte vor dem Hintergrund des amerikanischen Bürgerkriegs und der Rekonstruktionsära berührte die ganze Nation; 150 Millionen Zuschauer verhalfen dem Film zu 10 Millionen Dollar Gewinn. Diese durch den Erfolgsfilm hervorgerufene Stimmung und die damalige allgemeine Einsicht der amerikanischen Öffentlichkeit, den Bürgerkrieg und seine Ursachen und Auswirkungen als Fehler zu sehen, nutzte der ehemalige Wanderprediger der Methodisten William Joseph Simmons, um den Klan wiederauferstehen zu lassen: Am Thanksgiving-Tag 1915 hielt er die erste Aufnahmezeremonie des 20. Jahrhunderts am Stone Mountain, östlich von Atlanta ab. Er erweiterte das mythische Repertoire des Klans um das brennende Feuerkreuz, das heute als Symbol des KKK allgemein bekannt ist. Dieser (neue) Klan erfreute sich regen Zustroms, vor allem auch, weil die Greueltaten der Rekonstruktionszeit bereits vergessen waren und das "Heroische", jene Illusion, die in Griffiths Film gezeigt wurde, weiterlebte, Zu dem "Heroischen" des Klans gehörten auch die fantasievollen Klanstitel; so hießen die oberen Klanführer zum Beispiel "Grand Dragon" ("Großer Drache"), "Grand Cyclops" ("Großer Zyklop") oder "Imperial Wizard" ("Kaiserlicher Zauberer"). Gemeinsam mit dem für die Klan-Propaganda zuständigen Eduard Young Clarke baute Simmons den Klan zu einem profitablen Unternehmen aus, mehr aus kommerziellen, denn aus ideologischen Gründen wandte sich der neue Klan nun gegen Neueinwanderer, politisch engagierte Arbeiter und Gewerkschaftsfunktionäre, Intellektuelle, Juden und Katholiken. Der Klan wurde von einer regionalen, bereits in Vergessenheit geratenen Schutzorganisation zu einer nationalen Bewegung, die sich nicht mehr nur auf die Südstaaten beschränkte. Die Ära Evans Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den Klanführern führten dazu, dass zunächst Simmons, später auch Clarke (der daraufhin seinen eigenen Klan, das "Supreme Kingdom" gründete), den KKK verließen und ein Zahnarzt aus Dallas, Wesley Hiram Evans, die Klanführung übernahm. Unter ihm stieg der Klan zu einer mächtigen Geheimorganisation auf, der es durch Bestechung gelang, hunderte Richter, Sheriffs und Bürgermeister klanfreundlich zu stimmen. Zudem hatte der Klan an die 5 Millionen aktive Mitglieder, welchen auch bei Wahlen Gewicht zukam. Einige aktive Kluxer waren sogar angesehene Politiker im US-Senat, US-Kongress oder auf untergeordneter Ebene. Unter Evans war der Klan politisch am aktivsten, zudem steigerten sich die Terrorakte immens. Der KKK hatte sich über bestehende Gesetze hinweggesetzt und agierte als eigene Macht im Staat. Am 15. September 1923 verhängte der US-Bundesstaat Oklahoma als Maßnahme gegen den Terror und das Morden des Geheimbundes sogar das Kriegsrecht, eine Maßnahme, die den Einfluss des KKK jedoch nicht mindern konnte. Paradoxerweise war der Klan an seinem erneuten Ende selbst schuld: Es kam immer öfter zu Streitigkeiten, Abspaltungen und separaten "Klan"-Gründungen. Evans musste des öfteren Zivilgerichte einschalten, wodurch das Ansehen des Klans weiter sank. Eine Vergewaltigungsaffäre um den "Groß-Drachen" D. C. Stephenson brachte das Fass zum überlaufen: vom Klan fallen gelassen, drohte er für den Fall einer Verurteilung mit Enthüllungen. Als Folge seiner Denunziationen mussten zahlreiche Politiker zurücktreten, die Macht Evans' sank. Einfache Mitglieder wurden durch den Verrat abgeschreckt und binnen weniger Monate traten cirka 60 Prozent der Klansmen aus, die Mitgliederzahl sank auf zwei Millionen. Hinzu kam die Weltwirtschaftskrise, die dem Klan stark zusetzte. Letztlich sah sich Evans gezwungen, den Klan zu verkaufen. Der Zweite Weltkrieg Die beiden Käufer, James H. Colescott und Samuel Green, versuchten sich mit den Nationalsozialisten zu alliieren, der japanische Angriff auf Pearl Harbor und die bald darauf erfolgende Kriegserklärung durch Hitler-Deutschland machte ihnen jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Nach Steuerforderungen des Staates mussten sie den Klan 1944 offiziell ein zweites Mal auflösen. Endgültige Spaltung nach 1944 Bereits wenige Monate nach der Auflösung kam es zu Neugründungen, wie zum Beispiel dem "Ku Klux Klan of Florida Inc." oder den "Southern and Northern Knights of the KKK". Die Spaltung war jetzt nicht mehr aufzuhalten, heute existieren zahlreiche "Klans" auf dem Staatsgebiet der USA. Einen legitimen Nachfolger des "Original-Klans" zu suchen, wäre wenig sinnvoll. Letztlich weisen beinahe alle rechtsextremen und rassistischen Gruppierungen der USA irgendeine Verbindung zum Ur-Klan auf oder betrachten sich als dessen Nachfolger. Der Klan in jüngster Vergangenheit Zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts schätzte man die Mitgliederzahl auf 7000 Mitglieder. Seit 1995 bekämpft der Klan gezielt schwarze Kirchengemeinden. Mehr als 180 Kirchen afroamerikanischer Gemeinden wurden in den letzten Jahren durch Brandanschläge des KKK zerstört. In die Schlagzeilen kam der Klan auch, als David Duke, ehemaliges Mitglied, sich um das US-Präsidentenamt bewarb. Doktrin Der Ku-Klux-Klan sieht sich selbst als eine radikale protestantistisch christliche Organisation. Von den frühen 1900er Jahren durch die 1940er hinweg sahen hunderttausende fundamentalistischer Protestanten (vor allem aus dem mittleren Westen, aber mit der Zeit auch wieder aus dem Süden) den KKK als Teil ihres Glaubens. Millionen weitere sahen die Methoden des KKK zwar als tadelnswert und extrem an, erkannten die Mitglieder aber trotzdem als vollwertige Christen an und stimmten mit der Meinung des Klans überein, dass weiße Protestanten von Geburt an anderen Gruppen überlegen seien. Zu dieser Zeit wurde die Unterdrückung von Schwarzen, Juden und Katholiken von vielen als Teil von "Gottes Plan" gesehen. Zeichen und Symbole Im Gegensatz zu dem Klan in seiner originalen Erscheinungsform des 19. Jahrhunderts, welcher bekanntermaßen keine Flaggen oder Symbole hatte, konzentrierte sich die 1915 entstandene Version auf den Gebrauch der amerikanischen Flagge, was Materialien und Fotografien aus den Zwanzigern des 20. Jahrhunderts, dem Höhepunkt dieses Klans, bezeugen. In den 50er und 60er Jahren versuchten einige Klangruppen sich die Kriegsflagge der Konföderation (das Andreaskreuz) anzueignen, um sie im Kampf gegen die Aufhebung der Rassentrennung und die Rassenintegration im Süden der USA zu benutzen. Diese Identifikation mit südlichen Symbolen ist von historischen Aktivisten im - den Klan dominierenden - mittleren Westen weitgehend nicht anerkannt worden. In seiner derzeitigen, zersplitterten Form benutzen einige Instanzen des KKK noch immer die Kriegsflagge und die amerikanische Flagge, allerdings ohne offizielle Anerkennung. Die bekannteste Flaggenart ist die "Omega-apollus"-Flagge. Ein wichtiges und relativ bekanntes Symbol des KKK ist das brennende Kreuz, da sich der Klan selber als radikale christliche Organisation sieht. Es soll das Licht Jesu Christi repräsentieren. Zur Verwendung der weißen Kapuzengewänder gibt es zwei Theorien: * Die Gewänder repräsentieren Geister der im Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg gefallenen Konföderationssoldaten, die vom Tode auferstanden sind, um sich an ihren Feinden zu rächen. Treffen finden meist im Schutze der Nacht statt. * Die weißen Kapuzengewänder symbolisieren Reinheit und Sauberkeit, in Abgrenzung zu den von KKK-Mitgliedern als schmutzig und minderwertig wahrgenommenen Gruppen wie etwa den Schwarzen. Politischer Einfluss Der zweite Ku-Klux-Klan gewann vom mittleren Westen ausgehend bis in den Süden und Nordosten an Bedeutung und Verbreitung und zählte zu dieser Zeit viele Politiker zu seinen Mitgliedern. Der 29. Präsident Warren G. Harding soll im Weißen Haus Klanmitglied geworden sein, der 33. Präsident Harry S. Truman war auf dem Weg, ein Mitglied des Klans zu werden, änderte aber bald aufgrund der anti-katholischen Haltung des KKK seine Meinung. Ein weiteres ehemaliges Klanmitglied mit nationaler Bedeutung war Hugo Black, Richter am Supreme Court, der die rassistischen Ansichten des Klans später ablehnte und oft gegen die Gerichtsmehrheit im Sinne von Schwarzen urteilte. Carl Sagan sagte über Black: "Als junger Mann trug er weiße Roben und verängstigte Schwarze, als alter Mann trug er schwarze Roben und verängstigte Weiße." West Virginias demokratischer Senator Robert Byrd ist ebenfalls ein ehemaliges Mitglied des KKK. Er entsagte dem Klan bei mehreren Anlässen und beschreibt seinen Beitritt als seinen "größten Fehler". In der kanadischen mittelwestlichen Provinz Saskatchewan hatte der Klan auch Einfluss auf die Regierung von 1929-1934 unter James T.M. Anderson. Nach der Erholung von der Weltwirtschaftskrise und dem Zweiten Weltkrieg ließ der Klan weiter nach. Er erreichte nie wieder die einstigen Mitgliederzahlen, obwohl er noch immer existiert. Filme zu diesem Thema * Birth of a Nation * The Klansman (1974 nach einem Buch von William Bradford Huie, u.a. mit Lee Marvin, Richard Burton und O.J. Simpson) * Mississippi Burning Der 1988 in den USA von MGM gedrehte Spielfilm "Mississippi Burning" thematisiert die Ermordung der drei Bürgerrechtler James Earl Chaney, Michael Schwerner und Andrew Goodman in Neshoba County, Mississippi am 21. Juni 1964 durch Mitglieder des Ku Klux Klans. Weblinks * www.nadir.org/ AIB: "Mississippi Burning" vor Gericht (05/2005) Englischsprachige Weblinks * Southern Poverty Law Center: U.S. Hate Groups Map - Ku Klux Klan * The History of the Original Ku Klux Klan * The ADL on the KKK * Spartacus Education about the KKK Category:Rassismus Category:Gesellschaft Category:19. Jahrhundert Category:20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika